In Your Eyes
by mouserats
Summary: "How do you expect me to just shut you off?" "Because you love me." / [camsten au x inspired by the movie 'in your eyes'


**DISCLAIMER; I DO NOT OWN STITCHERS OR THE MOVIE IN YOUR EYES. THEY BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL CREATORS.**

 **AN; so this is inspired by the movie 'in your eyes' and if you haven't seen it yet i highly recommend it! it's cute and sweet and deep and just ? i will be taking inspiration from the movie but it's not going to be exactly the same. i'm mainly taking the concept and a few scenes and going from there. this will be multi-chapter and i'll try to update as much as possible. this is unedited so i'm sorry for any mistakes! btw, you don't have to watch the movie to understand this! hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

The first time Cameron Goodkin ever had what he liked to call 'an out of body experience' was a few days after his first open heart surgery. After the tubes and needles and wires were taken out, he was allowed to move around. But he was still confided to his small hospital room so the options were limited. He was going passively flipping through a comic book, trying to not scratch his scar on his chest. The first thing he felt was a soft warm feeling, followed by a deafening screech. He groaned in pain and gripped his head. A solid minute went by of feeling like his head was going to exploded before his vision went black.

He blinked a few times and was debating yelling for a nurse when his eyes refocused. Except, what he saw wasn't the drab hospital room. He was in a car with two people he didn't recognized, music blaring. Of course he wasn't actually in a car. He was still in his hospital room, he could feel the cold table and the IV that was stuck in his arm. Cameron was trying to debate if he was losing his mind when he head a blood curling scream and the swerving of tires. Before he could react, the screeching was back. His previous 'vision' was gone, and all he could see was his hospital room. He let out a cry in pain before he completely lost consciousness.

The next time Cameron had an 'out of body experience' was a few years later when he was about 13. This time, the screeching and sharp pain his his head wasn't as intense. It was the middle of June and he was stuck inside, due to his suffocating parents. They were only being overprotective because they loved him, but it still pissed Cameron off. His dad took Cameron's older sister and younger brother to the water park, leaving Cameron behind. They claimed it was too dangerous and he might get hurt. Cameron claimed they were trying to ruin his summer. He was being dramatic, of course. But he was tired of not being able to do normal summer things.

He was attempting to learn a song on his guitar, but was failing miserably. He could handle school and surgery but somehow he couldn't figure out how to play a simple nursery rhyme. Cameron felt that similar warm and fuzzy feeling followed by an aching pain that resembled a head hair. His vision went blurry and before he knew it he was in a completely different room. It had soft purple walls and was covered with various posters. Instead of holding a guitar, he was holding a notebook. It wasn't really him, Cameron told himself, it was purely a hallucination that was brought on by a headache. The notebook was full of writing that resembled chicken scratch, and no matter how much he squinted he couldn't read it clearly. Last time he had one of the experiences he heard music but this time he heard a voice. It was quiet and tinged with anger. "Stupid Ed. Stupid, ignorant, Ed. Who does he think he is? He's not even my dad." The voice rambled before ripping a piece of paper out of the notebook and slinging it across the room. "I. Hate. Him." Cameron heard the voice sigh before taking a deep breath. Before Cameron could stop himself, he spoke.

"What did he do." He felt incredibly stupid for doing that. It was a hallucination. There was no other person. It was only his imagination. Or so he thought. Because the next thing he knew the voice replied. "Who said that?"

And just like that everything was gone. Except he didn't black out this time.

For the next ten years or so Cameron didn't have another experience. At least from what he could remember. He felt things, though. Anger when he happy. Sadness when he happy. Sometimes, he felt like a completely different person. He usually chalked it up to puberty. They couldn't figure it out. When Cameron was 23, he was driving home after a long day of work and school when he felt that familiar fuzzy feeling. But this time his vision didn't get blurry or his head didn't start to ache. He decided to that it was probably due to exhaustion. He quickly glance away from the road long enough to turn the volume down went he a familiar voice scream out. "Look out!" Cameron whipped his head up and realized a car driving in the wrong lane and was heading straight for him. Thankfully, it was a mostly abandoned street and managed to move out of the way. Once he safety made it into a patch of grass and away from harm tried to get his head beat under control. He put the car in park and quickly yanked out his keys and threw them in the passenger seat. He laid his head on the steering wheel and squeezed his eyes shut. "Holy shit. Holy shit. Oh my god." Cameron whispered out, trying to calm down from his near death experience.

"What?" The same familiar voice asked in confusion. When Cameron opened his eyes, he was no longer in his car. He was in a store.

"What?" Cameron repeated, realizing that his so called 'figment of imagination' is actually speaking back.

"Stop it." The voice hissed. "You stop it!" Cameron countered back.

"Stop it. Stop it. Stop it." The voice hissed out again, causing Cameron to raise in eyebrow in confusion.

"You can hear me?"


End file.
